


Little Knight

by darlingswanscharmedbygold



Series: The Captain, The Beauty and Their Bae [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Captain Beauty mentioned, Daddy!Killian mentioned, Gen, Mama!Belle, Non-Sexual Age Play, anti-milah, little!Baelfire, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingswanscharmedbygold/pseuds/darlingswanscharmedbygold
Summary: Bae has nightmares about his mean mama. Luckily his new mama is always there to chase them away.





	

Belle awoke to the sound of screaming. Throwing back the covers, she raced to Baelfire’s room. He was tossing back and forth in his sleep, shouting about something. She sat beside him and slowly shook him awake.

 

“Bae, sweetheart, wake up, it’s a nightmare.” His eyes shot open and when he saw Belle, he nearly knocked her over with a hug. She slowly laid down, adjusting him in her arms. “Shhh, Mama’s here.”

“Bad Mama,” Bae mumbled.

Belle frowned. “What did I do?” She suddenly felt panicked, wracking her brain. With Killian out at sea, handling their current threat, she was the only one at home. Bae had needed to be little more and more, not that she minded. She had tucked him in and read him a story and then left him be, he hadn’t asked for her to stay. She was very confused.

“Not you, other mama. Mean Mama.”

“Oh,” Belle felt a little relieved. This wasn’t her son’s first nightmare about Milah. He had confessed he had them often, even as a child in the Enchanted Forest.

“She was saying mean things about Papa and then she hit me.”

“Oh, my sweet Bae,” the woman whispered. “Don’t worry. That mean lady can’t hurt you.”   

“She mean to Papa, he try his best.”

“I know darling, I know. Your father was a good man, he loved you so much”

“I mean to him,” Bae whimpered.

“You were angry and that’s okay, he knew how much you loved him.” Belle stroked away his tears. Her son often felt guilt for pushing Rumple away, especially now that he was gone. “Don’t worry. Mama’s here, you’re safe.” She nuzzled her face against his. “You’re Mama’s little knight, her sweet Bae. She won’t let that mean lady hurt you.”

Baelfire nodded and clung to her. “Mama, stay.”

“Mama will stay, baby. You go back to sleep.”

“Can’t sleep”

“How about if I tell you a story?”

“Okay, Mama.” A thumb entered Baelfire’s mouth. Belle gently removed it and reached into his bedside table, pulling out the pacifier he used for little time. She gently placed into his mouth.

“Once upon a time, there was a sweet little knight his name was Bae. And Bae lived with his mama and daddy, who loved him very much. They let their sweet knight stay little for as long as he wanted. They would do anything to make him happy. So, whether he was Neal or Little Bae, he was so loved.”

 

Baelfire’s eyes were shut once again and Belle laid a kiss to his forehead, waiting to sleep until she was sure that he was.

 

The next morning, Bae woke up out of his little space. Realizing he was still in Belle’s arms, he gently pushed her off, removed the pacifier and headed downstairs. He felt so embarrassed, to this day he still couldn’t understand why Belle and Killian agreed to all of this. A moment later, he heard a voice behind him.

 

“Bae?”

 

Belle stood there, tying her robe tighter. She walked over and kissed his curls, raising an eyebrow when he pulled away.

 

“You shouldn’t have stayed,” he mumbled.

“You asked me to,” she replied.

“You shouldn’t have done it. This whole thing is just weird.”

“Bae,” Belle looked into his eyes. “It is not weird. You deserve to be loved and doted on. So, if you need to snuggle, we’ll snuggle okay?” Bae just stood there. “Okay?” He bit his lip and nodded. She smiled and kissed his cheek. “Good. Now, how about some pancakes.”

He smiled. “Okay, Mama.”

Belle grinned. “There’s my favorite smile. Now sit down, breakfast will be ready soon. And I think Daddy will be home soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Willing to take prompts for this little family!


End file.
